


可爱姐姐

by RACHEL_SHIKAKU



Category: B1A4, Mamamoo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RACHEL_SHIKAKU/pseuds/RACHEL_SHIKAKU
Summary: lofter@呆杏
Relationships: Lee Jonghyun/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 8





	可爱姐姐

**Author's Note:**

> lofter@呆杏

李灿多刚刚结束了表演，面向舞台下人山人海的欢呼声恭敬地与队友一起鞠躬。接着穿过了曲折的舞台下的隐藏道路，重新回到了依旧忙碌的后台。  
他已经养成了习惯，向着每个路过的工作人员都会下意识地点头示意。期间有走过来几位异性后辈，因为在后台显得不用那么避嫌，都或兴奋或激动地问好，他也一一应了，不过掌握着分寸。  
啊，又是她……李灿多看到远处走来的队伍，不禁有些不自在。女团与男团自然没什么竞争利弊，只是有那么一个女孩(不是星星，姐在后面)，这孩子不知怎么看上了自己这种敦厚长相，瞄上自己了。  
李灿多决定打算用和队友聊天的方式打消那个女孩的想法。可是……“哇，是灿多前辈!”女孩兴奋地打了招呼，声音大的自己根本没法装作没听见，只好暂停了对话，面向她礼貌一笑。

“前辈真的好适合穿白色哦，上次我就说这种颜色最称前辈了。不知道上次送给前辈的白色贝雷帽，喜不喜欢呀？”女孩丝毫不在意自己其他识趣点的队员的眼神制止，满眼星星地看着李灿多，自己的队友看到救场无效，也找借口先走了，免得双方都尴尬。  
完全是个不谙世事，缺乏常识的小孩啊，快点清醒过来吧，李灿多内心一声哀嚎。  
远远地他看到一个清瘦身影向这面走来，虽然很远，鬼使神差地，他全身的注意力都被那个身影吸引过去了。  
不能再这么下去了，因为……

“前辈?”发现他有些走神，她试探地问着。  
今晚的音乐颁奖典礼是南韩极有影响力的盛典之一，所有的女艺人都恨不得用最靓丽的衣服把自己包装起来，极尽精致之能事。可她不是，外笼一套长款墨绿风衣，修身勾勒纤瘦的身材，下面搭着一双过膝高跟长靴，简约冷淡，却依然遮不住腿间隐约可见莹白的一截肌肤，而上身内搭一件拼色高领毛衣，玲珑有致的身材被包裹的严严实实、一寸不漏，像午夜的夜来香，安安静静地绽放着。  
最显眼的是斜披着的那一头亮眼的白金色头发，被卷成了温婉知性的大卷，随走路的步伐不时在墨绿大衣绒上微微抖动，像是泼在绿叶上的香槟，灵动无比。  
愈走愈近，他终于看清了，是她，真的是她。  
文星伊，你居然真得可以这么久都不来联系我。  
女孩感受到了李灿多的目光，顺着他的视线看到了走来的身影，大概就有了自己的想法。一股酸涩涌上鼻头，可又不得不承认来者气质实在太绝了，相比之下，自己引以为傲的元气可爱，像是小孩子在无理取闹。  
他看得有些出神，下一秒才反应过来，等等，怎么在这个节骨眼上混进了一个异性，不会被她误会吧?  
前辈果然马上就一副要下逐客令的神色，女孩突然起了坏心思，玩味地勾起唇角，猝不及防地转过身去，甜甜地喊道：“呀，这不是玟星欧尼吗？”  
李灿多甚至有种想把她推在一边的冲动，她怎么能这么没眼力见啊？  
被唤名字的来者稍微驻足一秒，抬眸淡淡扫了一眼两人，接着微微弯唇，礼貌而疏远道：“好久不见，这不是××(怕瞎取的名字撞了尴尬)吗?”  
她今天的妆也是一贯的偏清淡温柔风格，眼帘上只一抹浅棕，唇还是丝绒豆沙色的小巧两瓣，气质不乏高冷，却又有一丝少女的妙龄感。  
她好像现在才看到他。  
因为她只达到他的胸腔位置，要微扬头，眼神才终与他对视：“原来前辈也在这啊。前辈好。”  
语气寡淡而疏远。旁人是听不出来的，好像只是一场再正常不过的打招呼罢了。  
可他知道不是的，又是避嫌，他以前最讨厌的，就是她向他委婉提起避嫌这两个字。  
只有对她，他不想将就，不想让这段情愫自生自灭。  
“我要准备上场了，就先走了，两位再见。”她没有多停留，匆匆走了。  
女孩自知闯了祸，也告辞了。

MAMAMOO的表演一如既往的吸睛，她们四个简直天生是舞台的王者，看着她们享受舞台的表演，全场也很轰动。他与队友坐在台下观赏着。他知道有多少fancam和官方镜头对着他拍，他的任何一个越界表现都会被记录下来，所以他只能对任何异性爱豆都表现得心如止水。  
她出现了，实力又见长不少。在舞台上她的美更加不真实，镁光灯下扭动的腰肢，配上禁欲的表情，偶尔下意识舔咬唇角的动作，简直又是在他的心里挠抓。哪怕是因为舞蹈动作不时泄露的一抹肌肤，也可以使平时定力极高的自己肾上腺素飙升。她不喜欢做略带性感的动作，但她也不知道，每次在手机里看着她的直拍，如果看到她做着那些撩人动作，他就会血气上涌。  
平时在粉丝眼里帅气的她，殊不知在他眼里，就是个想要占有的对象。  
从来都是对女爱豆礼貌避嫌的他，是真的想占有她，占有她的全部。  
记得他和她是因为认识的，因为两个人都是92club成员，第一次聚会就注意到了外表很冷清的她，当时在酒桌另一头与Hani小酌着。当时就觉得她很特别，自己也说不上来为什么想认识她。  
没想到两人真得成了好朋友，她应该是抱着希望前辈能指导自己的心态吧。于是他多了很多和她相处的机会，渐渐地他发现，他迷上了她跳舞时认真的神情，无意间表现出的少女的可爱感，随性自在的态度。然后发觉自己已经无药可救地爱上了这个女孩。  
可她太敏感了，记得那是入冬来第一场雪，他去她的舞室接她，那天的她穿得不算厚却甚是耐看，本来她见了他是一脸欢喜。自己也不知怎么了，有一些越界，就情不自禁地脱下自己的大衣，披在她娇小的肩上，有些怪罪地说：“穿这么少冷不冷啊，不过，还挺好看的。”他明显感到文星伊愣怔了一下，语气开始变得不自然起来。  
再后来，她再也没有联系过他了，哪怕巧合在公共场合遇上了，也有意躲着他。  
自己吓着她了。  
是啊，自己再怎么说也是男爱豆。一向对女爱豆油盐不进的他，一直当朋友看待，友谊突然变成暧昧的恋情，她一定很慌张吧。

她以一个潇洒干净的动作收尾，掌声雷动。他咽了咽，发现自己的喉口已经干的不成样子，真是口渴，这都怪今天的她还是那么诱人。他知道唯有她才能解自己的渴，浇灭渐升的欲火。

出了名的对女爱豆绅士的李灿多……  
文星伊一边听着耳机，一边浏览着手机推送的八卦新闻。她的手很美，修长又指节明晰。  
与某女团成员……据传闻在……她心里默拼了一下，是的，确实是后台见到的女孩。  
“下班了啦!飘里一起聚餐去吗？”  
“不了，最近肠胃不太好，还是叫华莎她们吧。我先回酒店了。”她对着staff笑笑。  
“好吧，注意安全哦。”  
结果她到了楼下就看到了那个熟悉的身影，本想装作没看见，他却主动叫住了她。  
“上车。”  
“前辈……”  
“我说过没其他人在的时候别叫我前辈，有话给你说。”  
自己也不知怎么了，竟真的上了他的车。看着窗外后退的街灯，两人都久久不语。  
“玟星。”  
“嗯?”  
“别怕。”  
虽然觉得有些莫名，可不知怎么，自己真得静下了心。  
可接着自己便被领到了李灿多下榻的酒店房间外。她盯着他双眼很久，转身就要走。却一把被抓回来，对上他略带强制的眼神，不得不承认，那双深情的眼专注起来盯着任何人，都是招架不住的。  
“乖，我们进去说。”他的声音还是柔柔的，像哄小孩，可手上的力度却根本不允许她离开。  
自己还是被拽了进去。第一次进男人的房间，整个空间都弥漫着淡淡的木质香水的味道，还有荷尔蒙气息。  
“我喜欢着你，喜欢你的一切。而且我觉得，你，不会拒绝我，对吧?。”他认真的神情真要人命，很容易就会让对方腻死在那种深情里。  
“我们没可能。”她面无表情道。“我知道你们公司并没有恋爱禁令，唯有让你担心的只有我对吧？”李灿多渐渐靠近她，将她逼到墙边。  
“我现在告诉你，我，是认真的，我唯一一次动心，是对你。你在怀疑我和那个女孩的关系 ，还是觉得我在玩弄你?你觉得，我像在开玩笑吗？”  
一直性格谦和温柔的人，现在的话，句句都是强势。  
文星伊终于被逼得无路可退，她的后背抵在了墙上，李灿多把她困在了双臂之间，垂下头就可以看见她有些慌乱的模样。她的胸脯在微微上下起伏着，隔得再近些甚至可以感受到她呼出的温热气息，和发间隐约香味。  
“前辈……”她试图推开他，一双小手抵上他宽厚的肩膀，“别这样。”  
“你会改变主意的，并且……”李灿多毫不费力地抵着她的手的力度又靠近了几寸，接着将自己的手搭在了她的手臂上，“我感觉你对我也有感觉。”  
“别以为我不知道，我受伤那段时间，那些膏药贴其实是你买的，然后让staff转交的。”李灿多看着她的双眸，吐字清晰。  
“只是……关心前辈而已，我对其他人也……”她眼神往别处慌乱扫了一眼。  
“撒谎，”李灿多毫不客气地拆穿，垂眼刚好看见她饱满的胸前，呼吸又紧促了几分，“看着我的眼，别往其他地方看。”   
她咬住小巧的下唇，彻底放弃了对视，双手紧紧揪住李灿多的双臂，犹如小乳兔被雄狮扑倒在地最后的挣扎。  
“文星伊……”她下意识抬起了头，接着便被眼前突然放大的面孔一吓，那双眼微眯着，尽是饥渴的色气，看得她小鹿乱撞。  
李灿多明显感到她现在完全慌了阵脚，因为他几乎已经把她拥入怀中了，隔着衣服步料，甚至都能感到她胸脯在剧烈的起伏着。  
他轻笑一声，胸腔的震动清晰可感。文星伊没想到事情愈发不可控，向着危险的方向发展着，恨不得马上离开这。  
她接着感到自己耳边传来一阵温热，惊得一缩脖子。李灿多侧着靠近她的脸颊，嘴里正吐着缱绻气息，刚好喷在她敏感的耳根。她全身都定住了，仿佛自己身上趴着一只吸血鬼，正用尖牙磨挲着盖住血管的肌肤。“玟星……我好开心。”  
“你也喜欢我，我好开心。”  
没想到下一秒，自己的耳郭感受的一股湿热。他伸出舌头，舔了一下她的耳朵。  
“啊——”文星伊脸红透了，可怎么也推不开。她整个人被前辈的气息环绕着，无处可躲。  
“我们交往吧……点下头就好。”  
接着他不由分说地就往前靠近，鼻尖相碰了，两个人的唇已近在咫尺。文星伊大口大口的喘着，深吸了一口气，脑里已经一片浆糊。  
“……唔……别再过来了。”  
“点下头就好。”他轻语道，语气缱绻，哄着她。  
她困难的微微点头。  
李灿多咧开嘴笑了，接着捧起她的脸，不管她还再推自己，贴上了她的唇。她已经懵了，忘记了自己要推他，就任他继续加深这个吻，他可以尝到她的唇膏味道，是柠檬的果酸味啊，她可爱的孩子气。  
两个人的鼻腔里都是彼此的味道。李灿多已经把她完全按在了墙壁上，两个人上半身旖旎地纠缠在一起，吮吸尽她口腔里的空气，开了热风的房间内，暧昧的气息肆掠乱窜着。  
他撬开她的唇齿，舌头滑进她精巧的口腔内，擦过她贝齿，终于找到她滑嫩的小舌，纠缠在一起。她的喘息更大了，因为李灿多完全把她箍在自己怀里，有些粗野地攻略着城池，他的血气也涌上了头脑，文星伊完全处于被动地位，吻得嘴都有些发麻了，心脏跳的仿佛要炸出来似的，没多久  
就没了力气，软软挂在李灿多身上。  
“哈啊……”李灿多终于放开了按在她后脑勺的手，另一只仍捧着她的脸，两张唇分开后，勾出一线银亮的长长水线，断开后，垂在喘息微微的文星伊胸口。她的脸染上了绯红，现在看起来，太惹人犯罪了。 “哈啊，前辈……哈……”她眼里有些水雾，眼神放空地看着他，“快……快喘不过气了啊……唔!”  
她没想到他又来吻她，比上次还要凶猛。甚至这次，他的手在她身上开始游走，所到之处，都在煽风点火。  
“唔……哈啊，哈……前辈……”  
他又放开了她，双眼噙满了温柔，抚摸着她的金发，低声说：“把你交给我吧……我会温柔的。”  
我要你，现在。  
无论是身体，还是灵魂，都是我的。  
她脑内晕晕乎乎，因为被李灿多一下一下抚摸着头，恍惚间感到自己是一只被主人安抚的小猫，而现在正是和主人游戏的时间。  
她被李灿多拦腰横抱起的时候，完全没有准备，失去重心的她跌在他的怀里。那是男性才有的宽厚结实的肌肉，窝在里面瞬间都会安下心来。接着自己被柔软的床接住了，男人整个人铺天盖地地将她盖住了，整个房间只能听见彼此面红耳赤的呼吸声。

“放松点，别怕。”他一边抚着她的光滑脸颊，一面手够到她的大腿内侧的的长靴拉链，一边吻着她发烫的脖颈，一边缓缓一格格拉下。接着把那双黑色丝绒表皮的鞋踢远了，手顺着她腿部的线条往上收拢着，修长的手指划过她短裤的褶皱，找到拉链，缓缓拉下。另一只手背贴顺着她的胸部线条一路划至毛衣下摆，顺手一把推过肩膀，她美好的胴体一览无遗，漂亮的腰线，精巧的肚脐，肌肤凝脂如玉。那处浑圆被黑色的布料所遮住，堪堪可见那条诱人的阴影。  
“唔……”她带着哭腔软软地呻道，“……前辈。”  
李灿多的回答是更埋近肌肤的湿吻，一寸不落的印满了她的耳后、锁骨、肩头。舔咬过的地方，因为水汽和热度，都散发着少女的甜香。他慰叹一声，半站起身来，很快便脱掉了衬衫，露出有力的上身，那两点红使文星伊羞怯地看向别处。他又俯下身来，透过她杂乱无章的发丝间吻她的身体，这次又往下前进着，津液的水路凉凉地滑到樱粉的乳头处。因为敏感点被吮咬着，使她差点嘤咛出声，下面好像也有些湿了。  
另一边乳头则被手夹住，他的指尖小心翼翼地磨挲着，文星伊只感觉下面流出的越来越多，越来越喘不上气来。湿的舌尖又划至小腹，这里太敏感了，文星伊不禁用手推到了李灿多的双肩：“……不能，哈……再下去了。”他头发在小腹处不时擦过，舌头突然把火力都集中到了肚脐那一点，打着圈摁压着，随着按压，她就情不自禁地支起腰肢，身体仿佛还想要更多安抚，更加贴近身上的人。  
短裤也被拽下来了，他右手指尖挑起内裤边，不急不慢地勾下，穴口处与布料接触处已经有了清液，还再往外渗着文星伊感到下部的凉意，瞬间感到面红耳赤，下意识抬脚要踢人，结果一把被他抓住脚踝。他有些气息不稳，说完一句话都很费力：“……别乱……挣扎，我怕……我忍不住一用力……会伤到你”  
她哪有时间分辨这些，刚才前戏对她来说实在太玩火了，本来就敏感的她，情不自禁地嘤咛一声。  
就这娇软一声，让好不容易保持理智的他的弦崩掉了。  
他那截手指蘸着穴口的蜜液插滑了进去，马上就被紧致的穴壁吸得紧紧的。文星伊气都漏喘了一拍，下身被撑开的痛感合着诡谲的快感冲上脑门，一点点往里推进的感觉，像是把她残忍地劈开，又像是送她登上云霄。“……唔……啊，前辈……好痛啊哈啊”文星伊完全没有了力气挣扎，只能示弱地在他耳边微弱地求饶着，每一声喘息都清晰可闻，“不要再……哈啊，停下……往里了……会，会坏掉的。”“急什么，傻瓜……这才一根呢，我会有那么小吗?”于是第二只也塞进去了……  
“啊——”她痛呼一声，可乱动的话，撕裂感就越强，于是又只能不时咬住下唇。可身体却羞耻地像被狠狠侵入，想被蹂躏。异物进入使得自己下面流的愈多，随着顶入带着自己走向危险的云巅，现在身体好像已经适应的差不多了，小穴随着对情欲的渴望，像婴儿吮指般邀请着手指的进入。李灿多抽出双指，随着拔出，在穴口甚至带出一声水啵声，双指上满是蜜液，还带出了不少，将小穴弄得湿漉漉的。下身突然的空虚让她的身体非常难受，不禁在床上扭动起来，像撒娇的孩子般。“……玟星啊……告诉我，你要什么……”李灿多声线沙哑，昭告着夜色下两人刺激的越界。  
“唔……飘里难受，还不够哈啊，”文星伊脑子里只有混沌，她只知道身体在叫嚣着，想要被侵入。现在她眼眶里盛满了泪雾，委屈象实在让人难以把持，“前辈……教，教我……不想难受。”  
他没法耐着性子惩罚她了，原始冲动上冲的他双手握住了她纤柔的腰肢，下身肿胀的硕大直接就顶入她的身体里。她又惊呼出声，接着呼叫声便随着推动和抽送变成难抑的呻吟，一声又一声，象征着她是怎样在欲浪里沉浮。“哈啊……慢一点……啊哈……别再进来了……不，不行了啊。”她全身都软成他怀里一滩水，任他欺负着。 她的腰真细啊，好怕自己一用力，就折断了。虽然下面还在进攻，他又贴着她的小腹，啃咬着尽是紧实平坦的肌肤。接着伴着她的娇喘声，加快抽送的速度。  
“咿咿咿——哈啊——不——太快了，呜呜——不，哈啊——啊——前辈，呜我知道——错了——别，别这样。”下面的局面已经一片洪水了，液体挂满了彼此的大腿根部，随着抽送清晰可闻水声，羞耻的娇声喘息盈满了整个房间，她因情欲红透的脸颊，一线水渍也顺着微张的小嘴唇角流出了，滑落入她散开的发间，她一头香槟色的白金秀发铺在她身下，衬得她的肤色更加美味诱人。

他的下身顶到了一处粗糙之处，明显感到身下的人震动了一下。“啊——别，别碰那——求你，好难受——”她说得有气无力，有一绺金发刚好落在她唇间，随着她的央求，缠着了她的小舌，“不要啊……要疯了哈啊……”她小脸一片酡红，根本不知道自己在说什么。他俯下身去，用吻阖上了她的嘴，顺便合着她的发丝吸吮着她口腔的香味。下面的动作却越来越快，次次击中那处禁区，愈撞愈狠，像是要把她的灵魂撞出来一样。娇喘的频率越来越快，她已经失控到有清泪顺着眼角滑出来了，嘴里涌出来的津液根本无暇去吞咽了，液体把她的唇染的更加红艳，她的小脚背情不自禁地越绷越紧，迎合着快达到巅峰的快感。  
“哈啊……啊……不行了……我……要去了……要到了。”文星伊双眼完全失去了焦点，迷离空濛地不知在看哪，那双白净的小手反手抓紧了床单，下身却不自觉地向他贴地更近，让摩擦更剧烈。  
与此同时，李灿多的性器也不能再膨胀了，他闷哼一声，强忍着拔出炽热，在空气里射出黏热的白浊，喷射在她雪白的小腹上。他们彼此那一瞬，已经达到极乐之巅，灵魂的快感脱离了躯体。她甚至无意识地在热烈回应着他的激吻，半坐起身与他推来拉去，她也将舌笨拙地抵入他的口腔，手吃力地环住他宽厚的背，比赛似的彼此吻着，彼此进攻着。他的手不停揉捏着她胸前的如棉花软糖一般的乳房，享受着她因不适发出的嘤咛声。  
飞溅出的精液甚至落到了她的胸前，唇上也粘上了少许，她控制不住地把自己交给了他，任他挑逗着自己敏感的胴体。但是她太累了，腰已经直不起来了，无力坐起，李灿多吻到她快窒息时才不舍的松开环住她的腰的手，结果她软软地就跌到了枕头上，最后一丝动的力气都被吸干了，半晌才懵懵地抬起纤瘦的手臂擦去唇边的水渍。  
虽然很心疼，可是对于他来说，这还是不够。日积月累的渴望，和她来之不易的机会，每个时机因子都在再次激起他对她的疯狂。  
“……宝贝，把眼睛闭上……”他感到自己的下身又挺立起来了，但不想吓到她，耐着性子哄她。  
她可能真的累了，听话地阖上了眼。  
接着文星伊变感到手里多了一根东西，等她反应过来那是什么时，脸又红了大片。那件物什太大了，她一只小手有些握不完，于是自己另一只手也被牵引着去握住。它真得太硬了，不小心擦过自己小腹时都觉得有些硌。因为被那双柔软的小手握住，它又涨了几分，她的手间全是烫热的水汽，腰肢也被掐住，很快手里的物什便移动起来，压在自己身上的男人发出难以抑制的低吟。它的速度愈来愈快，她感到自己的手又酸又软，摩擦使得柔嫩的手心像被火炭灼过般，而自己头上空的声音越来越失控，完全已经是令人面红耳赤的胡言乱语和喘息。不用睁眼都能想到场面有多淫靡，可她却还是清醒的，羞耻却又激起她少见的欲望。接着自己手里捧住了一摊膻味的浆液，溢满了手心，多得已经冒出了，流到她平坦结实的下腹。男人发出满意的一声慰叹，全身松了下来。他上身放了下来，下巴刚好抵着她毛茸茸的小脑袋，于是自然而然地埋下头，吻了吻她的发顶。她这才缓缓张开眼，眼帘便映入了李灿多迷离的双眼，这是自己陌生的样子，拿自己是不是也是这样的……想到着，文星伊脸更烧了。而自己整个人都被脸红心跳的粗喘声包围着。 他呼哧了几声，缓了缓气，牵过她的手，去看他刚才的杰作。她还害羞着想挣脱，结果手腕一点力也使不上来。毕竟肌肤太娇嫩，仅仅几个抽送，她的指节都有些发红了，白皙的肤色上有几条红色的擦伤，残留的白浊的液体还滑溜溜的，他用手指轻轻擦过，擦伤的痕迹更明显了。她别过脸去，又羞又恼：“……前辈……不觉得……有点恶心吗？”  
李灿多嗤笑了一声，摸摸她凌乱的发顶，趁她不注意将她的手亮在了她眼前：“我这样……还不是因为……你这个妖精嘛……”文星伊没想到自己的手是这样的光景，有些炸毛了：“太……太过分了前辈……我过几天还有商演……到时候……被拍到怎么办啊?”“嗯——让我想想……那给你简单处理一下！”李灿多坏笑着，提起她的手，伸出舌头，用唾液涂抹着痕迹，她正要喊不要，他却居然将嘴一张，将她的手指悉数含了进去，湿润柔软的口腔包住指节，文星伊觉得手指痒痒的，接着他抓住她的手腕，将手指吞吐着，舌尖不时擦弹着指根，没有及时吞咽的津液流了出来，濡湿了她的手背。这个动作，配着他脸上迷离享受的表情和奇怪的声音，总有一种很少儿不宜的感觉。文星伊羞赧了，费力地锤着他的胸脯：“李灿多!啊……你在干嘛!”  
“小傻瓜，唾液可以消炎哦……”  
“可是……”她没想到他会这么理直气壮，脸都不红一下的。  
“宝贝……”他突然凑近她的耳垂，“乖乖说实话……你下面是不是又湿了。”  
文星伊身体一僵，修长的腿间确实……热流阵阵啊……太…太羞人了吧！  
“玟星啊，我好饿啊……想吃肉，想吃掉你。”李灿多还是没有饱，她总是自己喝不够的佳酿啊。  
“我们再来好不好……”他眼疾手快地抓住她偷偷缩回的小脚，大力攥住纤细的脚腕，她还能怎么逃?还没尝够呢，居然想跑。  
“灿多啊……”文星伊委屈地眨巴着明亮的双眼，“饶了我吧，我我我……”  
接着平时装的很高冷的仓鼠小姐把脸迈进了枕头里，耳朵都是血红色的:“天哪……我居然会有感觉……太羞人了……”  
李灿多被她可爱地猝不及防，哭笑不得地俯下身啄着露在外面的仓鼠耳朵，伴着啃咬声断断续续说道:“没事，以后多实战就不羞了啊，今天谅你初次就放过你了。”  
两具肉体不留空隙地相拥在一起，他从背后搂住她，刚好碰及胸前的柔软，知道她又要闹别扭了，还饿着的自己感到不满，他撩开她耳边汗湿的鬓发，声音低沉道:“不许再掰开我的手了，乖乖睡觉，不然……后果自负。”


End file.
